DaDoschdn
DaDoschdn (fränkisch für „Der Torsten“) ist ein seit April 2015 aktiver, Let's Player mit Schwerpunkt auf Jump´n Runs und Nintendo. Er wurde 1979 in der Frankenmetropole Nürnberg geboren. Werdegang auf YouTube Erste Let's Play-Videos veröffentlichte DaDoschdn bereits Anfang 2012. Im Rahmen diverser Challenges gegen einen Arbeitskollegen näherte er sich dem Subgenre Let's Play, von dem er laut eigener Aussage vorher noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Seine ersten Projekte waren „Mega-Man 1“ (NES) und „Super Mario Bros“ (NES). Ende 2012 stoppte er seine Projekte aus Zeitmangel und Desinteresse. Laut eigenen Aussagen beeindruckten ihn die Videos von LETSPLAYmarkus so sehr, dass in ihm der Wunsch wuchs, selbst wieder Videos zu produzieren. Im April 2015 reaktivierte er seinen inzwischen fast toten Kanal und erstellt seither täglich neue LP-Videos. Das erste LP-Projekt im Jahre 2015 war „Super Marisa Land“, ein „Super Mario Bros“-Klon mit Charakteren des Touhou-Projektes. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er gerade mal 4 Abonnenten, überwiegend aus dem Bekannten- und Verwandtenkreis. Weitere LP-Videos folgten. Im Juni 2016 erreichte DaDoschdn die 100 Abonnenten, die ihm allerdings durch eine Säuberungsaktion von Seitens YouTube wieder genommen wurden und er runtergestuft wurde auf 92. Im August 2016 erreichte DaDoschdn mit über 800 Videos und über 40 abgeschlossenen Projekten erneut die 100 Abonnenten und dieses Mal durfte er sie auch behalten. Wurden seine Videos im Jahre 2012 noch in einer Auflösung von 240p aufgenommen, begann er im Jahre 2015 mit 480p bzw. 720p. Inzwischen konnte DaDoschdn seine Hardware verbessern und produziert nun Videos in einer Auflösung von 720p bzw. 1080p und 30fps. 1080p und 60fps sind seine neuen Ziele und soll auch sein neuer Standard werden. DaDoschdn erstellt, neben aktuellen Wii-U-Titeln, auch LP's zu Retro- und Indie-Games. Aktuell werden Spiele zu folgenden Konsolen bedient: *Wii U *Wii *Super Nintendo *NES *Game Boy *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo 64 *Mega Drive *Master System *Game Gear *Atari Jaguar *Atari 2600 *Atari Lynx *Windows / Flash-Games *DOS *Android *Dreamcast *Commodore 64 *Amiga Geplant hat er in Zukunft auch folgende Konsolen einzubeziehen: *PSX *PSP *PS3 *PS4 *Wonderswan *NDS *3DS *NeoGeo Pocket Besondere Momente, Specials und Highlights ; 20-Abo-Special: In seinem 20-Abo-Special-Video spielte DaDoschdn das C64 Weihnachtsspiel „Elfred“. Dadurch war es ihm möglich, all seine Abonnenten einzubeziehen und ihnen ein virtuelles „Geschenk“ zu überreichen. ; 50-Abo-Special: In seinem 50-Abo-Special-Video sang DaDoschdn eine Kurzversion des Liedes: „The Lion sleeps tonight“ ; 100-Abo-Special: Sein 100-Abo-Special-Video mit dem Titel „DaDoschdn Ausgezockt - Der Kanal wird dicht gemacht“ sorgte für Furore als er begann, die Meldung zu veröffentlichen, er würde seinen Kanal schließen weil die „Community“ eine derart schlechte Meinung von ihm habe und er damit nicht zufrieden wäre. In diesem Video wurden Audio-Kommentare seiner Let's Player-Kollegen „Drake“, „Karadrik“, „Leo Plays“, „Der Pschorn“ sowie „LETSPLAYmarkus“ und „Kegy“ neu zusammengefügt, sodass sie einen neuen und veränderten Sinn ergaben. Dadurch wurde der Eindruck vermittelt, alle genannten Personen würden DaDoschdn lächerlich finden, ihn schlecht machen und ihm sogar den „Erfolg“ neiden. Im Video wurde die Sache aber aufgeklärt und als Spaß und Teil des 100-Abo-Specials enttarnt. Das Video erregte bald die Aufmerksamkeit von LETSPLAYmarkus. Dieser war von dem Special so angetan, dass er DaDoschdn Unterstützung anbot, ihn Kurzerhand abonnierte und auf seiner Kanalseite verlinkte. ; Sonstige Specials: In unregelmäßigen Abständen erstellt DaDoschdn immer wieder Specials aller Art zu unterschiedlichen Anlässen und Themen. Unter anderem Halloween-Special, Back to the Future-Special (anlässlich der „Ankunft“ im Oktober 2015), Gedenk-Special zum Tode von Bud Spencer und vieles mehr. Together, Zusammenarbeit und Live-Streams Gelegentlich ist DaDoschdn auch auf anderen Kanälen zu bewundern, u.A. als Gast-Moderator bei „NeonLaserCat“. Auch gab es immer wieder Aufnahmen mit „ThomThom“ aka. Mr.Thornado, der selber einige Zeit einen LP-Kanal betrieb, aber inzwischen einstellte. Weitere Together-Aufnahmen mit YouTube-Kollegen sind geplant. Wenn es die Zeit zulässt, veranstaltet DaDoschdn auch Live-Streams auf YouTube. Inhaltlich befasst er sich darin überwiegend mit Spielen, die er noch nie gespielt hat und kann diese Games somit zusammen mit seinen Zuschauern entdecken. Doch auch wenn die Live-Streams eher selten sind, so werden sie von den Zuschauern immer positiv aufgenommen. Ein Twitch-Kanal existiert inzwischen, gestreamt hat DaDoschdn über Twitch allerdings noch nicht. Aber auch dies soll sich in Zukunft ändern. DaDoschdn pflegt freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu seinen LP-Kollegen „Drake“, „Karadrik“, „Der Pschorn“, „Leo Plays“ und vielen mehr. Persönliche Informationen Über DaDoschdns Privatleben ist wenig bekannt. In seinen Videos redet er gelegentlich über private Dinge, hält sich diesbezüglich aber zurück. Zu entnehmen ist, dass er 37 Jahre alt und geschieden ist. Darüber hinaus hat er 3 Kinder von denen 2 schon auf seinem Kanal zu hören waren. Bekannt ist noch, dass er Nürnberger ist, in einer Fabrik für Weihnachtsgebäcke arbeitet und seit seinem 2. Lebensjahr Videospiele spielt. Sein Nachname ist nicht bekannt. Kommentarstil Der Kommentarstil von DaDoschdn machte im laufe der Zeit mehrere Wandlungen durch. War dieser zu Anfangs noch sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend, redet er heute frei von der Seele weg, ohne sich zu schämen oder ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Der Kommentarstil im Jahre 2012 unterscheidet sich deutlich von dem aus dem Jahr 2015. So war sein erstes Projekt „Mega Man 1“ (NES) aus dem Jahr 2012 noch komplett Kommentarlos. Erst mit „Super Mario Bros 1“ (NES) änderte sich dies. Allerdings versuchte DaDoschdn aufgrund von Unsicherheit und Ungeübtheit, eine Art Comedy-Show zu kreieren. Dabei entstanden fiktive Charaktere, die das Spielgeschehen begleiten sollten. Unter anderem: *Michael Grünspan - Alt-Sozialist mit stark sächsischem Dialekt *Detlef Homo - Homosexueller mit Anspielung an Winnetouch aus „Der Schuh des Manitu“ *Ivanovic Hui Pistakurwanovsky - Russischer Sowiet-Anhänger mit stark russischem Akzent *Ali - Coolio-Türke mit „westlicher“ Prägung sowie türkischem Akzent Alle Charaktere wurden von DaDoschdn gesprochen, da dieser einen Hang zu Dialekten und Akzenten hat und gerne imitiert. Derartiges gab es allerdings nur in diesem Projekt. Das darauf folgende „Mega-Man 1“ (NES)-Projekt aus dem Jahr 2012 war dann DaDoschdns erstes klassisches LP. Noch ungeübt und unerfahren war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch gar nicht darauf aus, Zuschauer anzusprechen. Es ging in erster Linie darum, zu Beweisen, wie schnell er durch dieses Spiel kommt. Erstes Projekt im Jahre 2015 war „Super Marisa Land“. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erstellte DaDoschdn gezielt Videos, um Zuschauer anzusprechen. Ein Unterschied zu aktuellen Videos ist deutlich zu hören. Nicht nur wegen neuem Equipment, das die Qualität deutlich steigerte, sondern auch sein Redestil hat sich verändert. Am Anfang noch schüchtern und versucht, nicht anzuecken, scheiterte er bei dem Versuch, Hochdeutsch zu reden. Im Laufe der Monate akzeptierte DaDoschdn seinen Dialekt und baute in als Teil seines Stiles in die Videos ein. Deutlich zu erkennen an seinem Banner mit der Aufschrift: „Frisch, Fromm, Fränkisch, Frei - Retro und Neu, sei auch du dabei“. Dabei ziert ein Nürnbergwappen die Mitte seines Banners. Sonstige Formate Neben seinen Let's Play-Aufnahmen betreibt DaDoschdn noch andere Formate auf seinem Kanal. Zu nennen wären da: ; DaDoschdn Angezockt: Ursprünglich „Let´s Test“ genannt. In dieser Rubrik spielt er Games aller Art und aller Plattformen an. Präsentiert werden neben Spielen aus seiner Kindheit auch Spiele, die er für Sehenswert, Interessant oder einfach nur schlecht hält. Auch wurden Spiele angetestet, die er vor der Aufnahme überhaupt nicht kannte, um sie dann im Video zu entdecken. Aufgeteilt wird das Ganze dann nochmals in verschiedene Playlists mit Titeln wie: „DaDoschdn zockt NES“, „DaDoschdn zockt Mega Drive“, „DaDoschdn zockt Dreamcast“ usw. Die Reihe umfasst inzwischen knapp 100 Parts zu knapp 100 Spielen. Momentan befasst er sich mit den NES-Klassikern, welche im November auf dem Nintendo Classic Mini veröffentlicht werden. ; DaDoschdn Angeglotzt: Dies ist eine Reihe, in der DaDoschdn YouTube-Kanäle vorstellt und präsentiert, die ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise wichtig sind, die er selber gerne schaut oder denen er einfach was Gutes tun will. ; DaDoschdn auf anderen Kanälen: Hierbei handelt es sich um verlinkte Videos anderer Kanäle, in denen er auf irgend eine Art und Weise mitgewirkt hat. Neben Gastauftritten und Erwähnungen auch seine Level aus Super Mario Maker. ; Best of DaDoschdn: In dieser Playlist findet man klassische Best ofs zu Let's Plays von DaDoschdn, die sein Abonnent „Phönix Best ofs“ für ihn erstellt hat. ; Adventskalender 2015: Hier wurde in der Adventszeit 2015 jeden Tag ein anderes Spiel gezeigt und die Zuschauer durften mittels der Daumen nach oben bzw. nach unten Funktion abstimmen, welches der 24 Games ein LP bekommen soll. Bestimmt wurde von der Community das Fan-Game „Paper Mario 3D Land“. Let's Play-Projekte DaDoschdn hat inzwischen über 40 Projekte beendet, welche zum größten Teil durchgespielt wurden. Abgebrochen werden Projekte nur selten. Aber wenn, dann wegen technischer Probleme wie Abstürze, Laggs oder es stellt sich heraus, dass der Hack oder das Fan-Game nicht zu Ende erstellt wurde. Zudem hat er knapp 100 Spiele in seiner Rubrik „DaDoschdn Angezockt“ vorgestellt, die in regelmäßigen Abständen erscheinen. Seine Projekte unterteilt in Spiele-Serien: ; Super Mario und Co *Super Mario Bros 1 (NES) *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Yoshi´s Woolly World (Wii U) *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) *Super Mario Maker (Wii U) - bereits über 100 Parts ; Super Mario Klone, Hacks und Fan-Games *Super Marisa Land (Windows) *The great Giana Sisters (C64) *Super Mario Land 4 (SMW-Hack) *Kaizo Mario World (SMW-Hack) *SuperTux (Windows) *Giana Sisters 2 (GGS-Hack) *Super Mario Clone FX (Windows) *The great Giana Sisters II (GGS-Hack) *Giana´s Return (Windows) *Lep´s World (Flash-Game) *The great Giana Sisters (Amiga) *Secret Maryo Chronicles (Windows) *New Super Marisa Land (Windows) *Paper Mario 3D Land (Fan-Game) *Gitty´s Dreams 1 (GGS-Hack) *Gitty´s Dreams II (GGS-Hack) ; Mickey Mouse Jump´n Runs *Castle of Illusion (Master System) *Land of Illusion (Master System) *Legend of Illusion (Master System) *Castle of Illusion (Mega Drive) *World of Illusion (Mega Drive) *The magical Quest (SNES) *The great Circus Mystery (SNES) *The magical Adventure 3 (SNES) ; Sonstige Jump´n Runs *Mega Man 1 (NES) *The Simpsons - Bart vs. the Space Mutants (NES) *Rolo to the Rescue (Mega Drive) *Ristar (Mega Drive) *Shovel Knight (Wii U) *Ristar (Master System) *Ducktales Remastered (Wii U) ; Sonstige Games *Ghost Manor (Atari 2600) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Fan-Game) *Brawlin´ Sailor (Flash-Game) *The Simpsons - The Arcade-Game (Arcade-Version) *Baphomets Fluch 1 (Windows) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *Wer wird Millionär (C64) *You don´t know Jack 1 (Windows) *You don´t know Jack 2 (Windows) *Whack your... Reihe (Flash-Games) *Glücksrad (Div. Systeme und Versionen) Noch viele weitere Projekte in Planung. Insider und Sprüche Großer Beliebtheit erfreuen sich DaDoschdns wiederkehrende Phrasen und Sprüche wie z.B.: *Bowser der alte Lauser *Danke Ranke *Jack the Point (zu Checkpoint) *Da Bühhüh will ma an da Bämme (Anlehnung an den sächsischen Dialekt) *Da kuckste in die Röhre wa? *Verdammt! *Ja genau!! (Anlehnug an den sächsischen Dialekt) *Heiligeili *Trixie (Anstelle von Tricky) uvm. Trivia *Sein prominentester Abonnent ist LETSPLAYmarkus. *DaDoschdn wurde von LETSPLAYmarkus auf dessen Kanal-Seite verlinkt. *DaDoschdn ist Erfinder der fiktiven Charaktere: Michael Grünspan, Detlef Homo, Ivanovic Hui Pistakurwanovsky und Ali. *Ein Versuch, Kegy dazu zu bewegen, durch dessen Patreon-Aufruf Werbung für DaDoschdn zu machen, schlug fehl, da Kegy der Meinung war, der Patreon-Aufruf sei dazu da, ihn zu unterstützen und nicht ihn zu kaufen. *Torsten wird im fränkischen „Dosdn“ ausgesprochen und Durst im fränkischen „Doschd“. Die Worte Dosdn und Doschd wurden zusammengezogen und als Spitzname kam Doschdn dabei heraus. Als Anspielung an seine Trinkexzesse in seiner Jugend bekam er diesen Spitznamen von seinem Bekanntenkreis. deutscher Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Nintendo